A New Friend
by RukiaRulz14
Summary: Poor Luigi gets his heart ripped in half! No one seems to be able to help him. So who will be there to pick up the pieces of his heart? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**First Story!!! Tell me what you think!!!??? Hope You Enjoy!! Don't Own Anything!!!**

**Chapter One**

**(Luigi's POV**

'I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I thought it would last! Why didn't I realize

it earlier? What made me believe that it would all work out? My name is

Luigi and I thought I had a good life. I had a great brother named Mario,

Who I thought I could have trust. A beautiful girlfriend named Princess

Peach who I also thought loved me very much. A nice place to live, money, food,

clothing, and a heart filled with love and kindness. But now everything is destroyed.

**Flashback**

_Luigi was going to surprise Princess Peach with reservations to the finest restaurant in town. But when Luigi saw Princess Peach and Mario making out on the couch he stopped dead and his tracks. He dropped the flowers in his hand and ran. They didn't even seem to notice that Luigi was there. Luigi felt tears coming. He couldn't believe this was happening! Luigi kept running far away from the castle. Tears finally started to pour out of his eyes like raindrops in a bad storm. This was defiantly the worse thing that has ever happened to him. Poor Luigi._

**End Flashback**

I wipe the tears that are flowing out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. I should have been expecting this. I mean once you think about it, it makes sense. Would you rather go out with Mario the older, smarter, stronger, and better looking brother or Luigi the younger, uglier, weaker, and dumber brother who is a sidekick to Mario? I guess I'm just the younger brother who will live his life all alone. I sigh. I wonder if I should just end it all right now. It's not like anyone cares. Mario my own brother doesn't care. My girlfriend doesn't even care either. Nobody cares about me. Everyone always has loved Mario more than me. I wipe the tears from my cheeks. I don't know what to do anymore. I look up at the sky its so peaceful birds flying, clouds floating. It's at the time of day when the sun is just about to set and it looks golden outside. "What should I do?" I whisper to no one in particular. "Doesn't anyone care?" I ask a little bit louder. No one answers. Guess not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**(Luigi's POV)**

I wake up and look around me. Was it a dream? Was it all just a bad nightmare? I than get up from the couch I was sleeping on in my house and go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see myself tear-stained cheeks, messed up clothes, and red puffy eyes. It was real it was all real. I turn the knobs on the sink so the hot water comes out. I cup the warm water and splash it against my face. I than grab the towel hanging on the hook and dry my face off. I sigh while walking towards my room. I am in need to change my clothes. The water that is still on my face burns. I always seem to be in pain. Something old finishes the pain goes away. Then something new comes along and the pain comes back. It won't leave me alone no matter how much I beg it. I can't believe Mario would do something like this to me! He knew I loved Princess Peach! Why doesn't he care how I feel!? Why doesn't Princess Peach care!? Why doesn't anybody care!? I hit the nearest thing. It happens to be a vase but shatters into a bunch of pieces. I'll clean it up later when I feel like it. After I change my clothes I go in to the living room to channel surf. I glance over to my right. There is a framed picture of me and Mario. I pick it up and look at it for a few minutes then throw it across the room. "Some brother you are Mario." I say to the picture as if he can hear me. I than turn off the TV and think about what I want to do today. Maybe I could go and get some food? Yea some Subway sounds good. I think I'll go and get me some Subway.

(Guy from Spongebob Squarepants)

1 hour later

Well I guess I was right Subway did hit the spot. During the time I was thinking about Subway I accidentally tripped and brought down some unknown person with me. "I'm very sorry!" said the voice the unknown person who sounded like a female. "No, no I'm sorry I should have watched were I was going." I reassured the female. I opened me eyes to see a beautiful young lady in a orange T-shirt and yellow shorts. She for some reason reminded me quite a lot of Princess peach. "Well Whosever fault it is we're both sorry." She says. "Exactly." I agree. "My name is Daisy what's yours?" She asks me. "My name is Luigi." I say to her. 'OH MY GOD! A pretty girl is talking to me! "Well Luigi it's a pleasure to meet you." Daisy says while sticking out her hand for me to shake. I stare at it for a couple of seconds then finally shake it. "So do you live around here?" She asks me. I just nod my head. "Would you mind showing me around?" "Um… I guess I could.." I say to her. She then asks me with her hands on her hips. "So where are the good eating places around here?" So that's what I did for the rest of the day. I showed her around the town. We went to eat dinner and we just talked. She seems to be perfect and I wonder if she is a angel? "Well thank you Luigi for showing me around this place we should get together again tomorrow?" She asks me. I say " Um.. Sure! That uh… would be awesome! And um.. thank you for the wonderful time today." She giggles at my nervousness and pulls a pen out of her pocket and writes on my arm 365-2222 (I think that's the pizza man) "Call me when you decide what you want to do tomorrow." She says. Her face is becoming pink. She's blushing! I feel my face become hot. I'm blushing! Come on Luigi don't ruin this! "Uh.. Yea I'll do that!" I say to her. She giggles again. She checks her watch and realizes that it is time to go. She gives me a hug and I of course blush. "Goodbye Luigi see you tomorrow." She says while walking away. Now all I can see is the back of her head. Yup defiantly a angel.


End file.
